


His Little Wife

by Lady_Janes_Fics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crazy Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Smut, OUAT - Freeform, Smut, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Janes_Fics/pseuds/Lady_Janes_Fics
Summary: After learning of Gaston's true colours and making a daring escape, Belle finds herself face to face with the most feared man in all the realms. She knows a real beast when she sees one and although the Dark One talks the talk she can't help but enjoy peeling back the layers and finding the man beneath the beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! If you've made it here, thank you! I am new to this so please post your thoughts and ideas below. After years of reading rumbelle fanfiction I thought it was finally time to jump on the bandwagon. This has been composed at 1am on my iPad so excuse any mistakes, I'm just impatient! Warning now that there will be smut in later chapters, as I think rumbelle deserve some after that last season! Enjoy and   
> I look forward to your feedback. X :)

Chapter 1: The Escape 

 

Belle was an adventurer. No one was going to shackle her to the bone-headed demon who once claimed to love her. Gaston was a brute but he was also an idiot! He'd charmed her into accepting his marriage proposal but showed his true colours shortly after. Belle felt like a prize fool for falling for it. A few months of romance and a now destroyed reputation and maidenhead meant she was used goods. Selfishly, she was quite pleased about this, now she was no longer a virgin no one would try and marry her off again and no nobleman would be interested in having her for his little wife. She was in control of her own fate. 

This grass was soggy beneath her feet. She was only wearing little fabric slippers because when she'd ran, she'd been in her nightgown. Gaston had come to her demanding that she go to his bed, after all they were about to be married and as his wife she'd do as she was told, when she was told. After slamming the door in his face and enduring an hour of his pounding at her door and calling her every name under the sun, she had made her break. 

Thunder cracked in the midnight sky, a storm was brewing and she would need to take shelter. Her nightgown was hardly capable of shielding her from the elements and it was so very cold. She huddled at the base of the tree, water streaming down her pale cheeks and soaking into her gown. The branches gave some protection but being still meant she was soon stiff and shaking from the cold. To keep her mind occupied Belle allowed herself to ponder the last few months and how she'd felt in the summer when she'd believed she was in love. She would have walked to the ends of the earth for Gaston and had given him everything. He'd told her that she was beautiful, that he'd wanted her for years and begged her to marry him. They'd met in the rose garden, secretly, after he'd given her a ring and they'd made love wherever and whenever they could. Belle was inexperienced but she wasn't frightened, why would she be when they were to marry? 

When autumn came Gaston visited her less frequently, she'd heard tales of his many lovers and thirst for money and power but blinded as she was, she couldn't believe it. She found out of his true intentions when she caught him stealing from the family funds. Shortly before that all of her late mother's jewellery had gone missing, as well as some of Belle's own. When she caught him with one of the serving girls she had the wake up call she so very much needed, however, breaking off the engagement became impossible! Gaston snidely told her father that she had seduced him during their engagement and in doing so, he had ruined her, which made her rightfully his. After being subjected to the standard examination that declared Belle a 'fallen woman' it was decided that she would, indeed, marry Gaston, or else be sent to a convent to live out her life in chastity and seclusion. 

Gaston changed the minute he no longer needed to pretend. Everyone now knew he was a scoundrel but rules were rules and Belle was his. He'd lock her in her room, starve her of food and took away all of her beautiful clothes for his mistresses. Her beloved book collection was gradually being used as firewood and her father, a shell of a man since her mother died, disappeared without a trace. When Belle made her escape, it was through the window and down the trellis. She'd never have made it before but in her starved condition the flimsy wood just held her weight. 

She thought she may have been sleeping because she awoke to something tickling her face. It was warm and although her vision was blurred there seemed to be stardust in the air. It shone gold, no green or maybe silver .... 

'Lovely night for a stroll, dearie!'


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for returning to this little rumbelle fic. I hope you enjoy where I'm going with it. Thank you also for the wonderful, encouraging comments I have received. I'm very much looking forward to continuing this little venture. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any mistakes, I have a tendency to write after 1am. :) X

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Belle would have been startled but being so exhausted and cold kept her glued to her seat at the foot of the tree. She stared, wide eyed at the strange man, who's nose was about two inches away from hers. He was bent at the waist, stock still like a toy soldier with his hands folded behind his back. She blinked and took him in. Green-gold skin, something between a tropical fish and an alligator, wild brown curls and golden eyes with pupils so large and black she felt as though they were pools she could fall into. 

'Cat got your tongue, dearie? I don't suppose that's missing along with your shoes, dress and ...' 

He flicked the soaked hem of her dress up to just above her knee with the toe of his boot and smirked before concluding ..

'...undergarments.' 

Sobered, Belle snatched back her gown and pulled it down around her legs. It didn't take her long to work out exactly who's company she was keeping. Belle had read enough books to recognise the Dark One when she saw him and although she knew she should be terrified, in truth, she was intrigued! 

'My undergarments are no concern of yours Rumpelstiltskin! And as I don't have them or anything else to my name to bargain with, I would suggest you let me be on my way.'

With her temper flaring at the intrusion and all-round rotten situation she had found herself in, Belle stood up with far too much conviction and quickly lost her balance. She grabbed for the tree but it spun as she reached out and soon her blurred vision swirled into a sea of darkness, to which she went willingly.

****

It was warm and Belle was lying on something soft and comfortable. It felt amazing to be so cocooned after months of living in fear and on the edge. It didn't really matter to her where she was, as long as she was allowed to stay in this lovely den. She kept her eyes closed, deciding there was no need to open them until she was fully rested. Wherever she was, she was safe. 

Belle dreamt of a sparkly man; was he a fairy or a gnome maybe? No, that was silly, the man was the Dark One, the most feared of all men and creatures across the realms. In the dream he carried her in his arms, they were wiry but held her with ease. It was not a romantic interlude, simply an action with a motive of transporting her elsewhere. However, Belle had liked the feel of his chest against her, the tickle of his hair at her cheek and the warmth of the dragon hide leathers he wore through her wet nightgown. The picture broke away into tiny pieces, filling her mind and re-forming. The room was obscured by heavy drapes that hung alluringly about her. Silk sheets, black like the pools of his eyes were cool around her calves. Belle's back arched off the bed and she bit her lip in frustration. The imp liked to tease. She could see the muscles in his back ripple beneath his scales as he scored his teeth across the crease of her thigh. He always gripped her so tightly in these moments, with hands against her thighs or waist holding her in place for his pleasure. As his mouth suddenly descended on hers she lost all thought and allowed herself to drown in him. She moaned and clutched at the bedclothes.. 

'If you're having a naughty dream, I do hope it's about me, dearie.. '

Belle bolted upright, startled out of her dream. She stumbled over her words, trying desperately to save the situation. 

'N.. not at all. I er, was dreaming that I was attacked by wolves in the forest last night. I was moaning in pain and then you woke me.' 

Belle stared daggers at him, hoping her didn't question her further. Instead, he pulled her face to his in one swift movement and kissed her so deeply, she swore she could have passed out again! Her arms flailed and she tried to decide what to do, her immediate instinct of pushing him off her and planting a well aimed slap went out of the window as soon as he pulled her up to him by the waist. She didn't know why but she kissed him back just as passionately, diving her hands into his hair, opening her mouth to his and moaning for him. In that moment he pulled away from her, set her back onto the couch by the fire where she had been resting and turned on his heels. 

'You really shouldn't tell lies dearie, not when you're so easily caught out!'

Belle's faced burned bright red. She wasn't sure if it was from the dream, the kiss or the embarrassment. Confusion settled; where was she? And why was she here? The Dark One was a deal maker and she had nothing to bargain with. He certainly wasn't keeping her due to a momentary lapse of kindness, there was always something in it for him. Belle only wished she knew what it was he could possibly want from her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 on its way. Please don't forget to comment I love hearing your feedback.


	3. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm going to try and post each chapter once a week from now on. Belle's about to be in for shock so enjoy the chapter, any ideas or requests going forward post me a comment :) I look forward to hearing from you x x x

Rain still poured down the castle walls and lightening flashed outside the murky windows. Belle didn't like thunder storms and in the present situation she felt more nervous than ever. She'd kissed the Dark One! Or rather he'd kissed her; a full on passionate kiss, more so than anything she'd ever felt with Gaston. She should have fought him off but it was like a magnet had drawn her into him. Belle decided she should put it down to simple intrigue or a need to be self destructive after so recently having her heart broken. However, she couldn't forget that dream, so very vivid, almost like a memory. Belle swore she could actually feel the coolness of the sheets, the warmth of his breath. It was unnerving. She wouldn't have put it past the Dark One to put a spell on her either, to create an illusion or feed her a love potion. Maybe he had just taken a fancy to her, cold and starving as she was and thought to make her his mistress. After all, there was always something in it for the Dark One and that's all she had to give. He couldn't have kissed her like that without it being at least part of his agenda. 

Voices travelled to where Belle still perched on the edge of the large sofa. The fire was crackling softly in the grate, about to die out as a chill blew around the room. She dug her fingers into the soft velvet and listened. She couldn't make out much, she assumed her room was high up in one of the towers. Someone was running and they weren't far away because their feet were clattering heavily up the stone steps. It couldn't be the Dark One because he just appeared in a puff of spoke as he pleased. Thinking on her feet Belle decided that if they were heading for her room, then there was no one on earth left that she trusted.....she must hide. 

It was the first time she had paid proper attention to the room she was in. It was about the size of a parlour, with a few bookcases, fireplace and the chaise she had been laid on to sleep. She opened the window and stuck her head out into the pouring rain, noting that she was even higher up than she'd thought. Many feet below her window was a large lake and beyond that a woodland that spread for miles and blanketed the horizon. Apart from the chaise, a few throws and the bookcases that were against the far walls there was nothing, just a circular room and nowhere for her to hide. 

The door flung open with a destructive blow that saw it collide with the wall and splinter. On the other side, red with anger, soaking wet and looking half wild..... was Gaston. 

'No ... ' Belle exclaimed in terror. She was defeated, how had he made it through the famous wards of the Dark Castle, past Rumpelstiltskin? Why had he let Gaston come for her? 

'Hello Belle....' Gaston sneered with a horrendous grin on his face. 'I hope you enjoyed your little holiday but you must know that you can never escape me for long ...' 

Gaston lunged for her and grabbed her jaw with his large hands. She looked him in the eye, unafraid now, there was only one thing left to do ... 

'You belong to me Belle and I'd be grateful if I were you, even the Dark One doesn't want you enough to fight for you!' 

The grip on her face loosened slightly as he bent down to plant a possessive kiss against her lips. In that moment Belle made her break, pushing him with all her might and dashing towards the window. She'd brave the unknown waters below before she ever let Gaston touch her again. She heard him roar with anger but she wouldn't be deterred, she hopped up onto the ledge and jumped....

'Not so fast dearie!' 

Belle froze in mid air, one bare toe still on the ledge before plummeting back through the window and landing against Rumpelstiltskin's chest. He held her against him, a lopsided smile on his face and she noticed that the other hand was occupied with sending Gaston flying against the wall. He moaned as his back smashed, horribly, against the bookshelves and invisible bonds held him tightly against them. 

Belle banged her hands against the Dark One's chest, suddenly fuming now that the shock had worn off. 

'You show up now? Just as I was about to jump out of a bloody window to escape this brute .... why would you save me just to let him come for me..?'

Belle was near tears now and glared at Gaston, who moaned half conscious in his magical prison. 

'What can I say, dearie, I do so enjoy a little show..' said Rumpelstiltskin with a giggle. '..and it takes a truly desperate soul to jump from a tower window. Now, I believe, I have got you... exactly... where ...I want you... little Belle.' 

His face was creeping slowly nearer to her's as he said this. She steadied her hands on his chest and struggled to move away from his menacing gaze. 

'What do you want Rumpelstiltskin?' Belle whispered. 

'What I always want, dearie. To make a deal!' He was animated now, flourishing his clawed hand about his head, performing for the moment. 

'And what if I say no? I know of your trickery Dark One and magic always comes with a price! I daresay it will be me who pays it.' Belle was close to him now, she tried not to remember how she had felt in his arms, how it had felt to kiss him. After all, it was all a game to him. 

'From where I'm standing you don't have a lot of choice, dearie! You have no kin, no profession, you're doomed to marry this brute or starve. You're not pure, so there's no luck of finding a good man to take you in. You can't feed yourself reading books and going on adventures, dearie.... You're stuck ..unless ...you make...a deal... with.. me!' 

Their eyes snapped away from each other as Gaston crumpled to the floor. He passed out as he hit the cold stones. Belle stared at him for a moment. She didn't trust him even when he unconscious. It couldn't hurt to hear what the Dark One had to say, could it?

'I'll hear you out Rumpelstiltskin...'

He clapped his hands and giggled in glee before encircling her waist with his hands. 

'Here's the deal, little Belle. I'll dispose of Gaston, free you and your kingdom from him forever for one tiny, little, price .....' 

Belle held her breath and closed her eyes before she could get lost in the black orbs of his. 

'What do you want Dark One...?' 

'I want you to marry me, dearie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up next week x


	4. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Well this took a little longer than I expected. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow to make up for the wait :) please comment and leave me your ideas. It's amazing to hear from you x x x

'What do you want Dark One...?' 

'I want you to marry me, dearie.' 

Belle gasped. How had she ended up in this hopeless position? She had been beloved by the kingdom; beautiful, intelligent, a little odd perhaps with her love of books and boldness but loved nonetheless. When her mother died she had watched her father fall to pieces, crumble into a mere ghost of the strong and brave man he had once been. She wanted to know love like they'd had, to be so entwined with someone that their hearts beat the same rhythm. Yet here she was, a fallen woman, trapped by the man who had ruined her life and the Dark One himself. 

'Marry you?' exclaimed Belle. 'I'm afraid I don't understand you Rumpelstiltskin. You could take me as your mistress, your prisoner, both even. Why must I be tethered to you by marriage?' 

'Because, dearie, I collect beautiful objects and you.. you'll be my greatest acquisition..' 

'So I am but a mere object to you? How da......' 

'Ah, ah, ah' the Dark One interjected, waggling his finger in front of her nose. 'Not an object dearie, an investment. You have more to offer me than you know and I'm a jealous man. I don't like to share. Be mine, or accept your fate with this charming boy...' Rumpelstiltskin giggled and squeezed his fist into a tight ball. Gaston awoke, his eyes wide and bloodshot whilst he grabbed at his neck, grappling with the invisible ropes that chocked him. 

Rumpelstiltskin gazed at Belle and stalked towards her like a predator before lacing his fingers through her hair with his free hand and guiding her into him. 'Just one little word dearie and you can watch him squeal..' Belle couldn't help but go a little weak at the knees as he ran his thumb along her jaw. She looked into his eyes. There was no way of preparing herself, no way of knowing how this deal would end up or if she'd live long enough to find out. She had to take a leap of faith. 

'I know you dreamt of me dearie, I know because I can read your pretty little mind' he was close to her ear now, whispering in a seductive tone. Across the room Gaston was almost purple and his hands were loose and floppy at his sides. Belle knew that the Dark One was ready to finish him off, the brute was barely hanging on. 'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little kiss... you were extremely.. pliable.. dearie. I think, deep down, you want me.' Belle gasped as his hands tightened about her waist. She couldn't deny that there was a strange attraction. She was drawn to him. He was almost beautiful, sparkling gold in the dim light. If he could read her mind then maybe what she had to say wouldn't shock him. She took a deep breath....

'I have a request Dark One....Just because you and Gaston are ready to kill for your own gain, it doesn't mean I am too. I won't have his blood on my hands. I want you to find a way to trap him, keep my people safe. I never want to see his face again but please, don't kill him.' Rumpelstiltskin's brow furrowed, for a moment he looked at her like she was the most confusing creature he had ever encountered. He obviously hadn't seen this coming. It had been many, many years since he had witnessed or given mercy. The girl was pure of heart, he knew this already and she was vital to his plans. He could make an exception for this particular deal. 

'You have a deal little Belle.... he will live. Now tell me, do you accept my proposal?' 

It was time. Belle had to make a choice. She closed her eyes, she had always been told to do the brave thing and bravery would follow....

'Yes, I will marry you Rumpelstiltskin.' 

Without so much as blinking. The Dark One had clicked his fingers in Gaston's direction. There was a puff of smoke and the unconscious man disappeared. All that remained on the cold stone floor was a single, red rose. 

Belle's eyes snapped back to Rumpelstiltskin, he grinned at her, smugly. After all, he had exactly what he wanted. The window magically shut itself and the room became warm and comfortable. The Dark One sauntered away from her, bending down to retrieve the rose that was once Gaston. With a theatrical flourish he presented the flower to her, bowing low and giggling. 

'For you, milady ..' 

Belle blinked and sobered herself. She took the rose, carefully avoiding its many thorns. She looked at her intended and decided if she was to have any chance at happiness, it was in her best interests to play along ....for now.

'Why, thank you.' She smiled and curtseyed, knowing that this was the start of an adventure unlike any other had embarked on. Belle only hoped that the creature they all called 'The Dark One' was really just a lost man, trapped in the body of a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Belle made the right decision? And what do you think the Dark One has up his very elaborate sleeve ;) x x x please comment! I love reading your thoughts.


	5. The Mystery to be Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5. It seems I am by nature, always a little late but I did really enjoy writing this one. Secrets are soon going to come to light and we will realise that Rumpel is on a mission. X x x

'Chop chop dearie ... we have a lot to do!' Rumpelstiltskin flounced past Belle, flourishing his had above his head as he went. Confused, she picked up her torn skirts and ran, awkwardly after him. He was sprinting down a long winding staircase, moving quickly and gracefully whilst Belle, rather clumsy by nature couldn't quite keep up. The tower was dark and there were no windows on the way down. Instead, the staircase was punctuated by lamps that lit by magic as Rumpelstiltskin passed them, flaring to life in their iron holders. 

'Rumpelstiltskin... where are you taking me?' Called Belle. He was a flighty creature and she'd have to stay on her toes if she was going to keep up with him. Belle was a way behind him now and the lamps were going out before she could reach them, the castle was a scary place in the dark. Her hands were splayed on the walls either side of the corridor as she fought to keep her balance and the rhythm of her steps as she descended. 

'Arrrrghhhh!!!!' Belle cried as she collided with something solid. It was a steep drop and she fell face-first, far too fast to brace herself. She closed her eyes but quickly regained her breath because strong arms broke her fall. Balancing precariously with one toe remaining on a step, Belle closed her eyes against the dark tunnel of steps that she would have catapulted down had she not been caught. 

'You are a troublemaker, dearie! I see I'm going to have to keep my eye on you.' The Dark One squinted accusingly at her before pulling her up so they were nose to nose. Belle realised in that moment how small he was. She was only a few inches shorter than him and she was considered tiny by most. Funny, to think that the most feared man in all the realms would, in her kingdom, have been considered weak. 'Good things come in small packages my dear...' the Dark One giggled. Then winked. 

'Will you stop reading my mind Rumpelstiltskin! I may be your intended but that does not give me ownership over my thoughts too!' 

The Dark One giggled hysterically, clapping his hands together at Belle's interjection. 'Oh! She is a feisty one ..... what fun! I have every intention of putting that to very .. good .. use ' He grabbed her hand before waving his spare one over a locked door that Belle had neglected to spot. It opened and he pulled her inside. The room was basic but quite lovely, with a large window, chests, wardrobes, an ornate changing screen and an open fire that the Dark One lit with a click of his fingers. He snapped them again and the wardrobe opened to reveal an array of beautiful dresses. Belle gasped and looked to her captor in surprise. 

'Well we can't have you cavorting about looking like a bag of rags can we dearie?! You'll find them all a perfect fit. In the chests there are undergarments.. although I know from experience that you enjoy neglecting those ...' The Dark One giggled and Belle blushed. 'This will be your room. Through that door you will find the passage to the library, dearie.' Belle turned excitedly in the direction he was pointing. A library! Was he joking? A whole library all to herself (she assumed he didn't have any other wives roaming about and the Dark One notoriously hid himself away in his tower). 'In addition, dearie there are bathing chambers through the doors across the hall. I would use them if I were you...' He pulled a piece of foliage from her hair and held it in front of her face. 

'Why are you being so good to me Rumpelstiltskin?' The way she looked at him, like he was a mystery to be uncovered, made him a little dazed. He couldn't show his true feelings. Not yet. She had much to learn and it was far too soon, this was a very......delicate situation. 

'Because dearie, I may be the Dark One but I have a reputation to uphold. The lady of the Dark Castle will look the part. Wouldn't want to be embarrassed by you now would I?' He said the last part with a little grin and Belle curtseyed, wondering what then rest of the day held in store for her. It was dawn now and a dusty light crept through the large window. 'I would bathe and get some rest if I were you, dearie. We have a busy few days ahead. Do not stray from your rooms, except to bathe! I have dangerous people visit this castle who would not think twice of using you as a bargaining tool. You're food will be delivered to you and I will collect you at first light tomorrow.' He was heading towards the door as he said this, his curly hair flying around his head in a manic way. Belle was confused, she was only a bargaining tool if he cared for her. Why on earth did the Dark One want her so very badly and why was he being .. well....nice to her? The Dark one wasn't nice to anyone! She decided she better keep her guard up, this may just be part of his plans to seduce and then discard her, just like Gaston had. There was no clause to their deal that guaranteed her life was not in danger but if so, why bother marrying her? Belle was exhausted and decided to curb her thoughts whilst it seemed he wasn't reading them. She would think more when she was alone. 

'Rumpelstiltskin, wait! Belle chased him to the door. He turned and raised an eyebrow. 'Collect me for what?' 

'Why, our wedding of course, dearie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be up very soon! If you have anything you'd like me to include into the story, I'd love to incorporate some of your ideas so you can look out for them in each chapter. Comment and let me know if there are any little scenes you'd like me to write in. X x x


	6. A Desperate Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 6 has made it to the archive *cheers*! I've been working on this chapter for ages trying to make it read exactly as I wanted it to. I bet there are still some mistakes. I really must stop writing at 2am. It's all good fun though! And chapter 7 is almost ready to go to so please get yourselves ready for that cos lucky 7 .... is for the wedding :)

The bathing chambers were very warm and Belle supposed that her intended must magically control the temperature, especially as the large windows were flung open. There were robes and towels hanging on the grey stone walls and it all looked immensely inviting. Belle would have been lying if she'd said she wasn't ridiculously excited. When she was being held captive by Gaston she was seldom let out of her rooms to bathe, unless Gaston was intending to have his way with her. She shivered and shook her head. Now was not the time to be dwelling in the past. So far, Rumpelstiltskin showed no similar traits to her ex fiancé and she had to have hope.

The tub was sunken into the stone floor and there were narrow steps that would guide her decent into the water. The problem was .. there were no taps and she had no idea how to make bath fill. Confused, she looked around the room, typical Dark One! Far too flashy for his own good....

'Flashy!' The Dark One giggled to himself. Little did she know that he was watching (and listening to) her every move. There was a large vanity in the bathing chambers that linked to the long standing mirror in his own rooms. Usually the mirror's were kept covered; he had no time for spies, especially conniving, death defying corset wearing Queens. He stood before it, amused by her frustration, Belle was delightful when she was confused. He clapped his hands together, sending a little spell her way and with a little grin, saw her excitement as the bath began to fill. He knew he shouldn't really watch her undress but it wasn't like it was anything he hadn't seen before. She had been his for a long time, she had just forgotten. 

As Rumpelstiltskin watched Belle peel off the dirty clothes she had come to him in he felt a dark cloud of guilt descend upon him. He watched her struggle with the muddy, tangled laces of her stays and breathe a sigh of relief when the ruined gown fell to the floor. His mouth was extremely dry. Even with her poor fatigued body and grubby skin she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wanted to wrap her up warmly in his arms, tell her how much he loved her, how he had longed for her but she wouldn't understand... not yet. Belle still thought him her captor and believed that she had been running from a man who had betrayed her. How could he tell her that all of those memories were fake....a curse. The only person who had ruined Belle was him, she was his and he had seen to it that no one else would ever have her. 

The Dark One swallowed when he thought of the little Pantomime in the tower. He had never felt heart ache like it; watching Belle try and hurl herself from the window. She was a truly desperate soul and it was all his fault. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been lying when he told Belle of his many enemies and how they would use her. Truth be told, conjuring the mirage of Gaston that evening had been a purely selfish act on his part but he had to be sure that Belle was free of her feelings for the man, real or not. He sighed as he saw her slip into the bubbles. He had scented them with honey and milk, remembering exactly how she would smell from when they had used to bathe together, before falling into bed still wet....

Belle was so relaxed, which honestly made no sense when she was positive the Dark One was watching her from some hidden crevice. As she closed her eyes she let her mind wander to the kiss they had shared. Maybe she should just admit it.. she wanted more. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was much more to this strange deal...to him...than met the eye. Her dream had been so real, she had felt it! It was there in her bones, a memory in her muscles, against her skin and lips. It was driving her quite mad! She tried not to pay attention to the way the bubbles felt against her skin, soft, like searching fingers. Belle wanted more than anything to feel loved and desired but she knew all too well that pretty words and kisses didn't mean that she was truly wanted. Maybe that didn't matter? Maybe she could let the Dark One love her in his own way and still feel safe? After all, she had promised to be his and this time she was certain there would, indeed, be a wedding....

It occurred to Belle as time passed and the bubbles began to dissolve around her, that her memories of her time with Gaston became strangely distant. How odd, that she couldn't quite reach them, even with her eyes closed. Maybe her fiancé had put a spell on her to ease her burden, if he had she really didn't mind. Belle was brave but she wasn't stupid, she'd take what was offered, especially with such an unknown road ahead....

Rumpelstiltskin had been listening to Belle's thoughts for a good hour and he could tell she was beginning to drift off in the warm water. He was on his knees in front of the mirror now in both a state of longing and of frustration. She wanted him, he was sure of it and her mind was slowly freeing itself. If he went to her now she would not turn him down. The primal side of him told him to whisk himself straight off to those bathing chambers.. but he couldn't. All that Belle felt right now was lust, she was alone and frightened, just as she had been before as the innocent who came to his castle and fell from the ceiling into his arms. When they had come together all those years ago she had truly loved him...and it had to be the same this time. True loves kiss would be the answer. He would break the rest of the curse that had kept her mind and body caged for all these years. Now that her body was free.. her mind would surely follow. In the morning he would make her his completely, as he should have done the moment she kissed him at the spinning wheel. 

One day soon his Belle would see the man behind the beast once again... and perhaps when she did, not one curse ....but two ....could be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding jitters coming up .. please comment! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas.


	7. A Marriage by Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again, I am by nature, always late. I wrote this chapter weeks ago pre a lovely Majorcan holiday and have been chipping away at it ever since. It's time to just let it go and post it for you guys to enjoy. Lots planned for coming chapters, some new characters and more unexpected twists (as I seem to really like those). Enjoy dearies. Can't wait to hear your comments x x x

The bed was so soft. Belle felt real and true happiness as she buried herself under the feather duvet. Happiness...when had she last felt that? She kicked herself a little for getting too comfortable. She had to keep her guard up, for all she knew she was the pivotal ingredient in the Dark One's latest potion! The lamps in her room blew out in a magical gust of wind. Obviously, her intended wanted her to get some sleep. She closed her eyes and let the coolness and comfort of the pillow allow her to drift off peacefully. The castle was silent apart from the flickering of embers that remained in the grate; to keep her warm, she supposed. Just as sleep began the take her she could have almost sworn that she heard a quiet voice and felt the soft brush of a hand against her cheek ...

'Goodnight, my Belle....'

*****

'Rise and shine sleeping beauty! The day is new and you.... are being very, very lazy!'

'Mmmmm...' Belle moaned and shoved the pillow over her head. The Dark One giggled and pulled the duvet straight off her body, magically extinguishing the fire so her toes were frozen in moments. Belle immediately shot out of bed in favour of her robe, sending the Dark One a saucy look as she went. She noticed he was dressed in the dragon-hide he normally favoured, this ensemble with a slightly longer frilled sleeve and accentuated cravat. She tried not to let her eyes wander down to the tight leather trousers.

'Ungrateful little imp! I have brought you a fabulous breakfast...which you ignore in favour of your bed! Let me remind you this is the biggest day of your life, dearie! Chop, chop or I'll feed your eggs and bacon to the three headed dog in the basement!' Rumpelstiltskin grinned as he teased his little guest, taking in her look of surprise. Reading her thoughts, he deducted that her shock at the three headed dog quip was quickly replaced by the promise of breakfast. Looking around wildly, Belle located the tray at her vanity and dashed for it. The Dark One didn't stop her. He had secretly put a little spell on the dish to restore her to full health, hopefully, with the fullness of the morning, Belle wouldn't notice immediately.

'It's you who is the imp Rumple! But thank you for the breakfast' Belle said with a coy smile, a piece of toast in one hand and a teacup in the other. Her teacup, he mused. He wondered if she realised that she had called him by his nickname, an abbreviation he had hated until she came along. His face fell as he took in the picture; Belle seemed renewed as she ate, a picture perfect copy of her former self ... even down to the cup. It was somewhat easier when she was broken but now the real Belle sat before him, shining and smiling as she always had and his heart ached.

Rumple cleared his throat as she regarded him with those piercing azure eyes. She had always looked at him like he was a mystery to be uncovered .. or a treat.. like a cat with a canary. He had never been able tell which it was for sure... he assumed both were the same to her. 'Ehem .. well enjoy your breakfast, dearie. Make sure you eat it all I won't have a walking skeleton on my hands! Think of all that clinking, clanking! No, no we can't have that!'

Belle saw the Dark One work himself up like a mechanical clock, his arms flailing stiffly. She wondered what had affected him? She deterred him, she had some questions anyway ..'Dark One. If we are to marry today who will attend and ....what shall I wear? Not to mention the need for someone to oversee the ceremony a....'

'Ahhhhh keen are we dearie?!' The Dark One leaned in closely, bending at the waist, his nose almost touching hers. Belle leaned in too, probably a little wantonly but she felt like she was being pulled by a magnet. Rumpelstiltskin was not blind to Belle's movement, small at it was and he battled with his conscience in the silence of the moment. Just as their lips were about to touch Rumple stood up straight, his expression steely. 'It is all arranged, don't you worry your pretty little head. In the wardrobe you will find a dress that is perfectly adequate..' he pointed towards the set of wardrobes in the corner 'I will be back to collect you in half an hour, dearie. Be ready!' With that he flounced out of the room shutting the door with a wave of his hand as he went.

Belle wondered whether she had imagined that little interlude. Why did he not want to kiss her? She was sure that he wanted her, she had felt it the previous evening. Maybe he did not wish to frighten her... or was keeping up appearances until the wedding night. The wedding night! Would he even be expecting one? After all, despite her dreams telling her otherwise they barely knew each other. She was also relatively inexperienced, with only the brute as a comparison. What if he thought her incompetent? Would he feed her to the three-headed dog in the basement too? Belle was exhausted and the sun wasn't even fully risen yet. She pulled herself out of the chair and went to see what he had left for her. Hanging alone on a beautiful silk hook was an ivory, satin dress. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen in the enchanted forest. It was modest but cut in a flattering style that draped about her shoulders and fell loosely at her hips with a gathering at the waist. In boxes beneath she found undergarments, a wreath for her hair and a small pot of rouge. Strangely, she felt a lot less scared than if she was about to walk down the isle to someone else, especially Gaston! She had to admit...the dress was beautiful....

The Dark One paced around in his tower. The girl was thinking so loudly and so fast it was giving him a headache. She had always been one to overanalyse but this time of course it wasn't without cause. Marrying Belle was, for him, half-way there to his happy ending but this wasn't his Belle yet ... could he do this to her until she was ready? Rumpelstiltskin straightened up and stood still. Yes, of course he could.. he had to make her his; tie her to to him by blood and by magic. Eventually she would begin to love him again and true loves kiss would free her mind from it's prison. It was cathartic if nothing else and if she couldn't love him this time, at least, perhaps, he could make her happy. He thought of all the wrong he had done in his life, of Bae and of his Belle but this time he had a second chance. He would not fail her....

 

*****

Belle waited on the edge of her bed. She was ready for whatever the day held in store. Today she would be a bride...

'Ah, I see you can follow directions...that's good...a good thing' the Dark One flourished his hands in the air from the doorway. He was obviously putting on an act. Honestly Belle had expected a much more fearsome creature than he. This was the monster who strung his prisoners up by their thumbs in the dungeons; tortured them, lead people to destruction through the loopholes in his deals. He was not at all what she'd had in mind from the books she had read as a child, or the tales she had been told.

Rumpelstiltskin was secretly floored. He had waited for years to see his Belle in a wedding dress. He hadn't expected all those years ago that it would be quite like this, a nervous, somewhat unwilling bride and he still acting the monster. Well .. sort of. She looked radiant as she sat there perched on the end of her bed. The dress he had bargained for in a deal with a realm traveller. He assumed it was from the land without magic, the same place where almost the entire of the enchanted forest now resided. It fit her perfectly, only the slightest bit of magic needed to turn up the hem. She looked at him with those large, brave eyes, no judgement, just curiosity. He couldn't resist telling her 'You are certainly the loveliest thing I have ever dealt for my dear.. but there is something missing..' The Dark One clicked his fingers and a wreath of white roses appeared in her lap. They were freshly picked, with traces of morning dew still upon the leaves...

'Are you ready, my dear?' The Dark One held out his green, scaled hand. She didn't even flinch at his talons as she took it. In fact, he was sure she leaned into him a little once again. She nodded.. 'Come then...' They swept out of her rooms, the doors closing behind her, she wondered if she would be sleeping in those rooms again? Saying that .. did the Dark One even have his own rooms? Did he sleep...surely he must have a bed somewhere? Belle couldn't keep up her train of thought and was relieved that he didn't seem to be reading her mind at that moment because she was internally blushing. He moved so fast, like a lizard in the sand and she grappled with her flowers and skirt as she tried to keep up. The grip he had on her hand was tight and he looked ahead with immense purpose and concentration. They were at the bottom of the staircase now, lit dimly with torches and candelabras and Belle got a brief look at some more of the Dark Castle. As they passed through the Great Hall she was able to discern a grand table; oddities and cabinets full of treasures, plinths with various precious objects displayed and pelts of fur adorning high back chairs. It was a confused mix of a Lords castle and a monsters cave.

Belle didn't glimpse much more of her new home before finding herself in the chill of the morning air. They were standing still now in a clearing of the woodland that surrounded the grounds of Rumpelstiltskins' castle. The only landmark of such was an ancient well that was positioned right in the middle of the clearing. There was something undoubtedly magical about this place but the Dark One gave nothing away, instead leading her to stand before it. Belle reached out to touch the old stone before jumping slightly when she noticed a cloaked figure emerge from the trees; a man she supposed, as the figure was tall and lean of stature. Rumpelstiltskin squeezed Belle's hand as he noticed her body tense, she was afraid, he could feel the emotion course through her body. He did not enter her mind for fear of being deterred from his mission and instead decided to comfort her.

'Do not be afraid Belle. I will keep you safe ...' Belle was mesmerised by the look in Rumpelstiltskins' eyes. He hid nothing from her in that moment, he looked as if he....loved her and Belle was sure that whatever happened he would keep his promise. The figure spoke in hushed tones, there were no standard readings to speak of, just words she didn't understand. Magic, she presumed. Belle had read many a magical text, translated them word for word but this was an ancient magic she had never come across in her scholarly days.

Belle's attention was caught when she noticed movement, another figure lurking in the trees. She knew that they needed a witness for the ceremony to be valid and assumed this was he. Who on earth was this mysterious witness to her marriage? Belle felt herself pulled back into the moment when the figure said something she understood for the first time ...

'Do you, Belle of Avonlea, take the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin to be yours for all eternity?' Belle didn't even think properly before saying 'I do' and was almost surprised when the words erupted from her mouth with such certainty. Rumplestiltskin was obviously as startled as she because his pupils dilated so much that they covered the entire of his eye. Rumplestiltskin made his vow as swiftly as she had, taking her hands more tightly in his as he did, as if he thought she may disappear if he didn't hang on to her. Maybe that's why he put that 'all eternity' clause in? Strange, she thought because as far as she knew she wasn't immortal and would be gone long before the Dark One with his famed immortality. Was he promising to be loyal to her even in the event of her death? How strange, Belle was truly baffled as to why he'd wish to tie himself to her in a such a way and promised herself she'd get some answers. After all, she may have made a deal of marriage but she hadn't gambled away her fate completely. She was still in charge on her own destiny. If she was never going to know another person in her whole life, she would make sure she got to know the man behind the Dark One.

Belle could tell Rumple wasn't reading her thoughts because he had not stopped looking at her in utter wonder. It was unnerving, the way he made her feel, like she belonged to him completely. Belle was almost on the verge of wishing that he take her away and make her his well and truly but was broken from her reverie with a flourish of magic. The Dark One made two simple wedding bands appear, opening the palm of his hand to reveal them and securing the slimmer of the two upon her finger. Belle made the same exchange, marvelling at the way the gold merged with the glow of his skin. She ran her fingers over the tops of his and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help it; he pulled her to him with a force so great that she lost her footing. It didn't matter because he held her body so tightly against his that she couldn't breathe and as his mouth descended on hers she thought the world was standing still.

Rumplestiltskin was really beginning to doubt why he was holding himself at a distance when kissing Belle felt so perfect. It made him feel like an ordinary man again... almost completely free. Now he had magically bound her to him there was nothing that could tear them apart, even death. Belle would not age as long as he was the Dark One. If the curse was ever broken, then their immortality would wain and they would live out the remainder of their lives as normal, as intended. He had no intention of telling Belle this yet, he knew how she had felt about his little curse and he had selfishly bound her to it. It would also be heartbreaking. Should Belle find out again that his curse could be broken with true loves kiss, she would never stop trying. It would be forced and love couldn't grow like that, like he needed it to, to save her from her own curse. Someone wise once told him that love was layered, a mystery to he uncovered. Belle had fallen in love with the man behind the beast, she had peeled back the layers all those years ago. However hard it was, he had to be the Dark One for a while longer, he had to let his Belle solve the mystery once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading dearies :) x x x


	8. An Even Bigger Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I last posted! Thanks so much for bearing with me. After a crazy few months building lots of sets I am free for Christmas and ... to get on with this story! Honestly, I adore writing it and am so glad to add this new chapter! Another twist is on its way folks, one that I am very excited about. I hope you enjoy this rumbelle interlude. Please keep your feedback coming I love reading your thoughts and ideas! Thanks also for all the positive feedback so far x x x

Belle stumbled. She felt herself cocooned in a whirl of smoke before magically standing before the Dark One, her husband, in the Great Hall of the castle. He had stopped kissing her as they travelled and honestly, Belle now felt a little queasy. She lost her footing whilst attempting to steady herself and hit the floor so quickly even the Dark One didn't see it coming. 

'Belle!' Rumplestiltskin bent to scoop her off the floor, she was conscious, overwhelmed he thought, so he brought her to sit in the chair of the grand table. She clung to his neck for support and he felt a tear against his skin. Belle was crying. When she was seated comfortably he wiped the tear away, careful to do it in a 'matter of fact' manner rather than the adoring way he truly favoured. 

'Now what is this, dearie? There is nothing to cry about! I promise your duties do not involve skinning any of the children I hunt.... ' Belle gasped and stared, rigidly at her husband 'kidding dearie! Not serious, just pointing out that things could be a lot worse..' The Dark One grinned in his own manic way. 'I don't suppose you have had time to explore the library yet? How about you run along and enjoy it? There is a chaise set up in a cosy corner for your use, I would suggest taking a rest, it has probably been a stressful morning for you..' 

Belle was confused. That was it? A short wedding and he chucks her into the library? She wasn't going to let him palm her off in such a cowardly way, not when she had just agreed to spend every day with him for the rest of her life! She stood up and looked him square in the face. 'Oh no you don't Rumplestiltskin! You may be the big, bad Dark One but I won't let you marry me just to discard me into the library when I am not of use to you! Most brides come home to a feast...a festival! I will not be banished into the library for the remainder of my wedding day just because the man I have married happens to be a grumpy old sorcerer!' Belle crossed her arms haughtily and glared at her husband. The Dark One was only taken aback for a second before remembering that, memories aside, this was still Belle. 

'I knew you were a feisty one, dearie, but really....I was simply sparing you from an afternoon with the monster..' he folded his hand across his chest in oath and giggled. 

'Whether you are a monster or not, Rumple, you are still my husband. If I can't know anyone else for my whole life .. can't I at least know you?' There they were, the very same words she had used so long ago, the same pleading look, begging him to let her in. In that moment Rumple realised that, yes, Belle had fallen in love with the monster all those years ago but she was, ultimately, his true love. Being a monster had caused him to loose his Belle in the first place and more. There was so much more that she could not find out about until the curse was broken. The biggest secret of all was buried in Rumple's heart, the hardest secret of all to keep. Bigger than their past together, than their newly gained immortality, than either of their curses. Rumple saw Belle's inquisitive look as the stranger appeared to witness their wedding. He wondered how long it would be before she questioned him and what lie he would tell her? What guise he could cast upon the stranger? So many lives tainted by his darkness, all he wanted was to absorb, to bask in her light and banish every curse that could ever touch them. In that moment the Dark One couldn't pretend anymore, he picked up his Belle, lifting her to the table before him and kissed her with all the passion within him. The same desire that he had felt when he bargained for her as she wore that gold dress, the bravest woman he had ever met. 

Belle was so shocked she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She kissed the Dark One back, clinging to him and trying desperately to keep up with his heated embrace. It seemed he couldn't decide what to do with his hands because they gripped at her frantically, like they were painting a picture of her body and memorising each contour. When his hands smoothed the inside of her thighs she gasped. The Dark One gasped too and stared at her in horror, like he had broken something fragile. 

'I ... I am sorry Rumple.. there was nothing wrong! I just became... overwhelmed.. I, forgive me ..' Belle stuttered over her words before looking at the floor like a scolded puppy. She berated herself for being such a coward, she was his wife and it was her duty whether she was ready or not. She also couldn't lie to herself ... she wanted him. 

'Belle, there is nothing to forgive' the Dark One tipped her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye 'forgive me... I forgot myself, I would never force you I...' he stumbled over the words '.. care for you, dearie. More than you know. I wish I could explain everything but it is not the time. Just know, that you are safe here, there are no expectations, no obligations.. I wish to make you .. happy...' The Dark One looked her at her with such hope that in that moment she knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be. The Dark Castle felt so much like home and the more she gazed into the eyes of this monster the more she forgot her time with another. In fact, what colour were Gaston's eyes? She couldn't bring it to mind .. nor the colour of the drapes in the rooms where she was imprisoned .. or the faces of the servants who slammed her meagre meals down for her once a day. It was .. foggy. Not to mention that she was now processing the fact that Rumple was obviously in love with her. How? How could he know that already? And why did she dream of him in such detail? Of his body... his touch... the softness of his voice as he embraced her tenderly. Belle knew what it felt like to be lost in him, to sleep in the safety of his arms, to hear him cry, laugh, to fight passionately with him, to fear him, to love him ... she knew... everything... 

Just as Belle was about to open her mouth to expel all of the mounting questions there was an almighty bang! Rumple grabbed her hand, braced to sprint in the direction of the front doors, it sounded as if they had been blown straight off their hinges! 

'No need to overexert yourself Rumple... I let myself in.' A low, sultry voice echoed from the other side of the grand table. A woman let out a low, rumbling laugh that made Rumplestiltskin's skin boil. He became rigid, immediately recognising the voice of the intruder. 

'You never were one for knocking... your Majesty..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Regina is about to put a major spanner in the works! Don't forget to leave your comments and follow this story if you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on it's way!


End file.
